1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix type liquid crystal display device, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device in which an image is displayed by driving a display element (liquid crystal element) using a liquid crystal has been widely utilized. In such a liquid crystal display device, in a liquid crystal layer sealed between substrates of glass or the like, alignment of liquid crystal molecules is changed, and thus light from a light source is transmitted and modulated so as to perform a display.
In the liquid crystal display device, an active matrix drive is typically used. However, in this driving method, to suppress deterioration of liquid crystal, a frame inversion drive in which a polarity of a voltage applied to the liquid crystal is inverted for each frame period is performed. To suppress generation of a flicker in each frame due to the polarity inversion of the voltage applied to the liquid crystal, a line inversion drive in which the polarity of the voltage applied to the liquid crystal is inverted for each horizontal period (1H) is performed. Moreover, to reduce an amplitude of a signal voltage applied to a pixel electrode, a common inversion drive in which the polarity of the voltage applied to a common electrode is inverted is performed.
The existing driving methods described above are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. Hei-11-271787, and 2001-159877.